


Kitties and Purrs

by Syan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fenders, Kittens, M/M, Mamae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan/pseuds/Syan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris shifted sluggishly, then stilled, sighing out… The signs of his awakening punctuated by a few soft mewls and rumbling purrs. That was curious…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitties and Purrs

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, done in early 2012.  
> Done, I believe for a friend at the time, called SkyPilot? I cannot rightly remember.
> 
> At any rate, the cats in this story are from the universe of a particular Fenders RP we were doing at the time.  
> Mamae is Elven for "mother".

Sunlight poured through the window, blanketing Fenris in a warm haze, and his face in much unwanted light. Slowly pulling his mind from the lure of his dreams and the Fade. He shifted sluggishly, then stilled, sighing out… The signs of his awakening punctuated by a few soft mewls and rumbling purrs. That was curious… Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, letting curiosity override his lingering wish to fall back to sleep. Even if the latter wish was already impossible.

Opening his green eyes blearily, Fenris blinked a few times, shifting again before realizing that there was weight atop his chest as well as pressed against his sides. His vision cleared to find Mamae settled rather firmly on his chest, though if the purr and the way her tail swished back and forth were an indication… she was just as awake as he. The press of warmth and weight at his sides, he realized, were her now nearly full grown kittens, tucked here and there along him, mostly purring, though a few mewled happily as he shifted again. He couldn’t help but marvel at it a bit.

Anders had left last night on something urgent, though whether it was to heal someone who needed his attention or something else entirely, he did not know. He hadn’t ventured nor bothered to ask. He had, however, gone to sleep with the weighty realization that he was accustomed to the press of the mage’s body against his own Even if it was sometimes a nuisance more than a comfort. But then, Anders himself was sometimes a nuisance more than a comfort… He refused to openly admit it, but he preferred it that way. Despite his sneers, and groans, growls, and gritted teeth… If the mage was any other way, he doubted he’d find it as endearing. As if Mamae and her litter had realized that he felt lonely; and they undoubtedly had, they had come to cuddle against him some time in the night… And perhaps that was the reason he had not fitfully awoke to search for a warmth that had temporarily gone missing.

Mamae rumbled softly at him again, before rising, stretching languidly against him, and dismounting the bed entirely. He didn’t follow the direction she was going or ponder what reason she would have for getting up so abruptly, instead opting to sit up and observe the now ‘not so much kittens’ huddled around him. A couple took advantage of the change in position, settling and curling into the soft blankets at his lap and mewling up at him. He sighed, fingers gently scrubbing at the balls of fluff tucked against him. The ‘kittens’ too… No cats in general he had found could often be a nuisance more than a comfort. But he had grown fond of them in a way he hadn’t previously considered he would. Of Mamae as well, though she had wiggled her way into his heart quickly and with more ease than he would have expected, from the beginning.

Fenris petted at each cat gently, his light touches rewarding him with more purring, and kneading… As well as a nearly missed chuckle. He paused, hand settled mid-stroke and blinked in surprise. He knew that voice, that barely contained mirth… He ran his thumb gently against the cat’s soft body again and looked up. His lips pulled thin as Anders greeted his sight, leaning in the doorway, an amused grin spread across his lips, and Mamae in his arms.

How long had he been there? His eyes narrowed, and he glowered at the mage; rewarded with another chuckle in response before Anders placed the cat in his arms on the floor again, and started to approach the feline-ridden elf.

“What is so amusing, mage?”

Fenris’ lip curled up slightly, irritation settling on his brow rather than elation at his lover‘s return. Even if he felt the latter much more than the former. Anders easily shrugged it off, Fenris’ words lacking what was once a bite of insult. Now seeming more a form of endearment than of aggravation. Fenris would never admit that openly. And would likely deny it to his last breath. Simply for the sake of being difficult. Settling on the edge of the bed, brown eyes a little more tired than Fenris had previously noticed, Anders continued to grin at him pleasantly… and frustratingly.

“You still don’t seem the type to like cats, you know.” he offered, barely restrained mirth still lilting beneath his words.

Fenris’ eyes rolled slowly and he sighed, albeit dramatically; less frustrated with the mage than he put forward. It was a poor excuse, but he doubted there was an actual reason for Anders’ amusement, and the one he had offered would have to suffice.

“So you have mentioned… _Multiple times_.”

That received a snicker of agreement, Fenris’ eyes trailing up to meet shimmering brown ones, his lips pulled thin again in mock irritation. He knew Anders could see through the mask of false frustration and irritation, but it didn’t stop him from doing it all the same, giving the mage critical looks and dramatic groans.

He sighed out slowly as Anders’ hand rested against his cheek, leaning into it a moment before lips pressed faintly against his own. It was fleeting, and gone before he would of liked, but he said nothing as the mage’s lips pressed against his forehead in turn; weight leaving the bed as he rose. Fenris arched a brow, looking up at Anders inquisitively, the faint curve of his own lips being pulled away as Anders’ amused grin answered his silent question.

“You know… I think this is something Isabela and Varric need to hear about.”

Green eyes opened wide as Fenris‘ lips parted in a silent exclamation; hands unsuccessfully grabbing after Anders as the man scurried away from his grasp and back toward the doorway. Laughter on his lips as he proceeded out of the room and Fenris found himself caught somewhere between attempting to hastily follow the damned mage, and not jostling the group of purring cats off the bed at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wish to babble at me about my fics, or about Dragon Age in particular, please don't hesitate to come bother me on Tumblr. I go by syndriel there. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this fluff!


End file.
